phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Baljeet Explanation
Why deleting? I don't think this should be deleted. There are many shorter songs that dosen't get deleted, for example I Want Nothing. It only has 3 words and it's 8 seconds. So why delete this? Amindis 19:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 08:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) 17:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 22:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreed 11:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) If this song should be removed, then so should every other jingle/song. Jinx! You owe me a soda! (talk) 18:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What they said. CandaceFan 19:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The same as Amindis Trolypac 09:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, SOMEBODY ''added the delete-thingy again. Sorry for this but CAN YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT? Who cares if it's a unofficial song, Bust is in the Bag for example is not an official song, but HEY, it's here, on this Wiki, because it's a SONG!! So you who added the delete-thingy here, can you explain why just ''this ''song should be deleted, not the 1000000 other jingels and short songs? Sorry again for being so mad, but this is going on my nerves. Amindis 19:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 08:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) 17:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 12:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Amindis. There are MANY other pages about short songs (Candace's, check the Busted, Busted song) and jingles (even So Peanutty!), so I really don't see why this page should be deleted. If the deletion is decided on the grounds of it being too short or unofficial, then all those pages will have to go too, since they are as short (or even shorter) than this one. Could the admins please take a decision about it and tell us their reasons? Redgarlic68 18:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Can't an admin fix this mess up? Amindis 19:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) 08:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) 17:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 19:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Now somebody added the delete-thing again. -__-' Amindis 19:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sorry to jump in the conversation, but I agree with Amindis, and the pink delete template is still up there. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 23:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Amindis. They cannot delete it!Travisplatypus 01:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Legally a song I don't know if it matters or not, but legally, this is a song. BMI registration #13364046 is for "Baljeet Explanation", written by Dan Povenmire, Swampy Marsh, and Martin Olson. The title and registration number ("Victory Gum", which also appeared in AT2D, is #13364045, one before this) lead me to believe that this is this song. Yer pal, Mobo85 02:19, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for clearing this out! Amindis 22:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Off-topic but if ''Victory Gum is #13364045, does that mean Victory Gum ''should be listed in the Songs list for the AT2D page? —Michael.F 14:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, why not? If the two second version of ''Quirky Worky Song is counted as a song, why wouldn't Victory Gum? Amindis 20:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Name "Baljeet Explonation" sounds kinda wrong... should it be changed to "Baljeet's Explonation"? It's kinda picky... but I would be happy for an answer! :) Amindis 22:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : I changed it to "If You Travel Through Dimensions" because that is the official name of the song and an article about a song should be called by the title not what the song it about. Travisplatypus 03:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :: The way it shows up on the BMI site is BALJEET EXPLANATION. If it was meant to be "Baljeet's Explanation", then it would have been listed as BALJEET S EXPLANATION. They don't use punctuation in the titles, so the apostrophe shows up as a space. :: The title priority is as follows: ::# The title as shown on a CD ::# The BMI registered name. ::# A logical name based on what we hear in the episode. :: The BMI registered names are a big goofy and don't exactly match the songs. For example, "Mother Nature Won" was registered as "Technology vs. Nature". But, it helps them be unique. We put notes on the page about the old song name to help people see what it was changed to. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::There are many songs in the world that don't have the song title in its name. Take Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana for example. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 14:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Changing my outdated sig right after this. :::I have asked Dan about this. Untill he answers let's just keep the name.Travisplatypus 01:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) This song is untitled! Hey guys. Remember out previous title for this song '"If You Travel Through Dimensions"' and the title '"Baljeet Explanation"''' is the correct title. Well it turns out both all the titles are wrong! I asked Dan Povenmire, co-creator of Phineas and Ferb and he said that they didn't even name this song. I asked him which would be better and whichever title he says I am changing the name to that title! Travisplatypus 01:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC)